Runedar
by GreenSin
Summary: "When I come back, I want you to smile again." Those were the last words Ilde's brother spoke to her. Now, she is in Middle-Earth to find him and her parents. But her fate seems to be entwined with that of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Will she be able to get herself and those she loves back home? NOT SURE ABOUT THE FUTURE PAIRING YET
1. Prologue

**I have decided to rewrite this story. I was not happy with the way it was developing or how I was portraying Ilde and her journey into Middle-Earth. Since I was only two chapters in, I felt like it was not yet too late to completely rewrite and redefine this story. So here is the first chapter of the new and improved first chapter of "Runedar". I have taken some artistic liberty by weaving together the world created by J.R.R. Tolkien and the World of the Forgotten Realms Setting of Dungeons & Dragons.**

 **Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked and what could be improved :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R Tolkien or the worlds created by Wizards of the Coast. I only own my own OC's.  
**

* * *

PROLOGUE

At the beginning of Time itself, prior to the Ages Ilúvatar created the world in a concept of music and then gave it actual being. He created the Ainur and taught them music, in time commanding them to make music of his design. After the music stopped Ilúvatar showed his meaning to the Ainur and shaped Eä (the universe) so that the Ainur may share in its experience. The Ainur filled Eä with stars and many more objects beyond the reach of men, for Eä was shapeless in the Beginning of Time.

The Ainur spread far across the universe and in time, they created Arda. The fifteen most powerful Arda on this world were named the Valar, with Aulë as their leader. Each Valar was attracted to a particular aspect of their world and became the focus of their powers. After driving out Melkor, the most powerful and evil of the Valar, they settled and watched over Arda to prepare it for the awakening of the Children.

The First and Second ages were riddled with phases of peace and of war. But at the end of the Second Age the greatest Evil, Sauron had been slain. Hopefully for good.

But unbeknownst to the people of Arda, their plane was not the only one in Eä. For there are more Ainur then the fifteen Valar. The Ainur Ao created the world known as Abeir-Toril. He created a crystal sphere that would hold the world of Abeir-Toril. But the sphere was, much like Eä at the beginning of time, empty and devoid of time. For light and darkness had not yet become two seperate things. Out of this shadowed realm came the two beautiful Twin Godesses, Sêlune the goddess of light and Shar the goddess of darkness.

At the beginning the surface of Abeir-Toril was dominated by dragons, giantkin and races that would later evolve into humans, elves, dwarves and the many other creatures that would one day roam the surface. During this time the Ageless war between the Gods and Primordials - natural beings of entropy, elemental power and destruction – was waged, which eventually led to the sundering of Abeir and Toril in two seperate planets, an event later known as _the changing of the stars_. Ao split the world into, to save it from near destruction, in the process granting the Primordials control over Abeir, and granting the Gods the government over Toril and its people.

Though the peoples of these two worlds may not know of each others existence, nor of the existence of the countless other planets in Eä, the Ainur and Ilúvatar himself know of their co-existence.

Darker forces may seek to invade more worlds than one... and so our story begins.

* * *

The world of Toril exists of seven contintents. One of them is named Faerûn, it is a diverse landscape inhabited by creatures who are equally diverse. With races like Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, Halfings, Orcs and many more. It is a realm where dragons can be good as evil, where Gods can roam the earth and the realm where our heroine was born.

Far in the North of Faerûn, within in the Spine of the World lies Mithral Hall, hidden deep beneath Fourthpeak Mountain.

Through the high entrance of the mountain, navigating through _the Maze_ , many a dwarf would find itself in the magnificent Undercity, a tall cavern with curved shaped walls. The glow of the Forge in the Centre of the Undercity lit and warmed the entire Undercity. Along the edges of the Undercity numerous small homes were carved into the rockface and in one of these homes lived a humble dwarven family.

* * *

 **That's it! Just the prologue mind you, prepare to meet our heroine in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**I AM REWRITING THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE NEW VERSION OF CHAPTER 1, GO AND READ IT.**

 **Hello everyone, here is the second installment of _Runedar_. This chapter is completely set in the world of Toril and introduces my OC and her family and kicks off the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R Tolkien nor do I own the world of Faerun or any other characters created by the Wizards of the Coast. I only own my OC's Ilde, Kahlan, Vícta, Raínor, Horril and Simil.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Goodbye

It was still within the early hours of the morning, but the household of the Fireforge family was already up and about. Today was the day they had been waiting to come with a feeling of dread and anxiety. Ilde, the eldest daughter, having seen 120 summers come and go, was fidgeting with the sleeves of her dress. Her sister Kahlan was seated next to her, her shoulder shuddering while she silently cried. She watched her mother Vícta strapping up the last bits and pieces of her fathers armor. Her brother, Raínor, was cradling his little girl of three years old, while embracing his wife Simil.

"Come now, dear. It is time to go." The gentle voice of her Grandmother Bola sounded. Ilde nodded solemnly and made her way to the front door, casting sad smiles to her family. The entire family made its way to the centre of the Undercity. There stood Bruenor, the Tenth King of Mithral Hall, with a sombre expression on his face. When all inhabitants had arrived in the hall, Bruenor began his speech.

"Honored citizens, my fellow kinsmen. It is with great dread that I must now send so many of you on this uncertain path. As you all know, not two weeks ago a mysterious portal appeared within our mines, expulsing all horrible kinds of dark magic. We cannot remain oblivious to it and must therefore find out where it came from, thus where it leads to. And ultimately how we can expel it from our city. The bravery of those who have volunteered to step into the unknown will not be forgotten. Now, we must venture into the mines. I will, as will we all, pray for your safe return. I honor you, brave soldiers." His eyes roamed over the faces of all the volunteers, who were standing on the front line, a solemn expression tugging on his features.

He led the group of volunteers and their families into the mines. Each step that took Ilde closer to that accursed portal filled Ilde with greater dread. The portal that could very well destroy her family, but she would be strong. She would be strong for them.

She lifted her head to look ahead, but her vision was blurred with tears. She tried to focus on the golden tresses of her sisters hair. The blue dress that her mother was wearing, detailed with silver details, especially reserved for important events. After what felt like an eternity the group came to a halt.

The Fireforge family turned to each other, looking upon eachothers features for it may be the last time they would ever get the chance to do so. Her fathers face, which was lined with wrinkles and scars, his full red beard and the bright smile which he even now tried to manage. "There now, my dear. It will be alright. I will be back before ya've even missed me." He pressed his lips on her forehead, then moved to her ear and whispered "And if I don't, you can be proud of your old man. Now, promise me to take good care of your mother and sister. They need you." All Ilde could manage was a nod and she threw her arms around him, sobbing quietly.

He slowly pushed her away and moved on to the rest of the family. "Now, sis. It will be alright, you know me and da, you won't get rid of us that easily." Raínor jested, trying to keep a light mood. "Oh, brother. If only jokes could help us now." He lifted a finger under her chin and managed a small smile. "Oh, but it does. Laughter can heal, you know that. We will be alright. I would stay if I could, but you know I can't. I have to do this, for them." He looked at his wife and daughter. "I have to make sure the world she grows up in is safe.. enough." He added the last word with a smile, referring to the adventures they had shared in together as children. "I know why you need to go, but it does not make me glad you are going." "Good thing I would not want you to be. I expect some wails at my funeral." She punched him in his arm. "Stop it! That isn't funny!" He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a final hug. "When I get back, I want you to smile again."

When all families had said their goodbyes, the moment they had all been dreading had finally come. One by one the volunteers passed to the portal with a plop that did not indicate what kind of terrors may be waiting on the other side.

Ilde's hand was being crushed by her sisters firm grip. Kahlan had latched onto her and Ilde hoped that she could provide some strenght in this simple way. Then, her brothers name was called. "Raínior Firefore, please step forward." Her sister-in-law gave a heartbreaking cry as she was forced to release his hand. "I thank you for the service you are doing your city. May you be victorious and return to your wife and child." The king grabbed his arm and gripped it firmly. "Moradin be with you." And with that, he walked through the portal.

"Horril Fireforge, please step forward." Horril stepped towards the king, his chin lifted high, showing no fear. "Horril, you have served in our guard for many years and have proven yourself a capable and loyal warrior. I regret you must make yet another sacrifice for me and this city. I thank you for the service you are doing your ci-" "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" Vícta raced towards her husband and grabbed his arm tightly. "Please, my king. I cannot lose him. Not him and my son as well. Let him stay or let me join him." King Bruenor looked at a loss for words. "Well, my lady. That is not my choice to make, if you wish to join your husband. Then he must allow you to do so, if you volunteer I can merely give my blessing."

Ilde's heart was thumping in her ears. Mother could not be serious, could she. None of them wanted Horril and Raínior to leave, but there was no choice. And for her to join them. What if they never came back? Ilde had wanted to go, but her parents had forbidden it, deeming it too dangerous. And they were right. Horril and Raínor had no choice, having families to protect. But Ilde, she was needed here, as was her mother. "Mother, please don't go!" Kahlan cried next to her, trying to get to her parents, but Ilde held her back. "No Kahlan, we can't." Ilde whispered, trying to reassure her sister with a quick tightening of her hand around Kahlans.

Horril took his wifes head in his hands. "Vícta, listen to me. You must stay with our children. With Bola and Simil, with our granddaughter." But Vícta just straightened her posture, refusing to back down. "No Horril, I will not lose you. I stay by you, in life and in death. I will not let you go alone, I refuse to." She turned to Ilde. "Look after them darling, I know you can. Protect them from whatever may come." She kissed her husbands cheek and led him to the portal. "Together or not at all. You remember, don't you Horril?"

Hand in hand, they stepped into the portal. And then they were gone.

* * *

 **Sort of cliffhanger I think? Well, please review! Next chapter coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: What Lies Beyond

**So, the rewriting is done and I am back on track! I hope you enjoy the changes I have made! Please review and let me know what you liked and disliked!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien, if I did the Durins would live. I do not own the works of Wizards of the Coast. I merely own my OC's.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – What lies beyond

Ilde fell to the floor with her sister. "No, no. NOO!" How could she? How could her mother leave them like that? She understood to some extent. Her parents were as one being, their hearts beating as one. They stood by each other in love and hardships. But to leave her children like this? Ilde wondered how she could take care of her family without the guiding hand of her mother. She had always been her fathers daughter, more interested in learning how to fight than learning how to cook, weave and clean. She had even been accepted into the military a few years ago. She was no mother, she was a warrior.

She looked at Kahlan who was sitting on her knees with her head in her hands, moving back and forward while sobbing. "Kahlan, we must go." Ilde said as she gently laid a hand on her sisters back. "We can't stay here, it could be dangerous. We need to go home." Suddenly, Kahlan enveloped her sister in a hug. "Ilde," she whispered. "how could mother do this? How could she leave us?" Ilde sighed. "You know why. Now, Kahlan listen to me. We must go home, we must go on. We must wait, until we get a sign." Kahlan nodded and together they made their way back to the Undercity. Glancing back to the portal that had taken their parents and brother every few steps of the way.

* * *

Two weeks had come and gone since the events at the portal and there had been no sign of activity from the portal. It was eerily quiet. The first few days, Ilde had visited the portal, hoping for a sign, for her parents and brother to appear back before her. But that never happened. Not a thing happened and so she tried to smooth back into her life. Take care of her family and complete her training, as she had promised her parents she would do.

Kahlan and Simil took care of the household chores, while Ilde worked the forge her father owned and focused on her studies. She had been accepted into the military and was training to become a Paladin. A righteous warrior in the name of her Lord, Moradin. The hard training and the days spent in the forge helped her clear her mind, which was constantly diverting back towards that day at the portal.

She was angry with her mother, though she felt like she could understand her mothers reasons. She feared for the fates of her lost family members. Where were they now? Were they alright, were they even alive? She tried not to stray towards the darker thoughts, of the lifeless bodies of her parents and brothers. In a far away realm, with no loved ones to bury them. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued hammering on the hot steel, which she was forging into a dagger.

The dagger was just about done, when the door flew open. A guard, whoms face she vaguely recognized, was panting in the doorway. "My lady Ilde, you are to come with me swiftly. The portal.. Something has happened." Ilde dropped the tools she was holding and sprinted out the doorway.

Please, let them be alive. Moradin, please have mercy! Ilde sprinted through the floks of people, through the bending cavern ways until she reached the portal. She stopped in her tracks, all colour draining from her face. On the floor, scattered around the portal, were ten lifeless bodies. She recognized them as the other volunteers. Though they were barely recognizable. Their bodies ashen white, their faces contorted in a horrendous dying scream, eyes wide open and black as night.

And blood. There was blood everywhere. How? What could have done this? Mother? Father? Brother? She tried to maneuver herself between the bodies and looked upon each face, the next one looking even more horrible than the last. And all the time bracing herself, for the next face could be one she knew by heart. She counted the faces she saw. And when she reached the final face, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"They're not here." She murmured to herself, wrapping her arms around her body. "They're not here!" A small laugh of relief escaped her lips. "They're not here." But something kept gnawing at the back of her mind. If they were not here, then where were they. Fifteen volunteers had gone in, ten had returned. Dead. They were not dead, not here, but could their fate possibly be worse?

What kind of creature could leave bodies in a state like this? Something horrendous and foul, something monstrous and darker than anything she had ever known? She looked up from the bodies, up to the portal. Something could be harming her family out there. Could she stand by and do nothing? Could she truly?

* * *

Ilde looked in the mirror at her reflection. She was clad in chainmail armour, had her fathers hammer attached to her back and carried a shield bearing the creast of Moradin. It is now or never, she thought to herself. I must do this. If the monster out there can return honourable dwarves in this state, what could it have done to them? What could it do to us all if it ever came through?

She could not face this alone, but perhaps she could help those on the other side. She should try at least. Is that not the duty of a Paladin, to do her best to rid this world of all evil she comes across? She plaited her long red hair in a long braid and clasped it with the pin her grandmother had given her on her 50th birthday. It was a beautiful silver-blue pin of an eagle and matched her hair and blue eyes. Her grandmother had chuckled it sure resembled the proud and stubborn nature of the dwarf in question.

She straightened her posture and looked herself square in the eye. "You can do this, Ilde. You can find them and bring them home. You must." Ilde heard the door open behind her and jumped in surprise and tried to hide what she was up to. "No need to pretend for me dear. Though I am curious how you would even manage to hide, being clad in armour as you are." Her grandmother chuckled and sat herself in a chair. "I knew this day would come sooner than later. You are just like your parents, stubborn to the bone. But you already know that." She pointed to the eagle pin in Ilde's hair. "I- uhm – I." "No, need to explain yourself. And stop stammering, you know how I hate it when you do that. Now, I won't stop you child. I know I could not if I wanted to. But, I also don't want to." She rose from her chair and grabbed Ilde's hands. "You must do this child. You can protect our family and to do so, you must follow your heart. May Moradin guide you." She placed a kiss on her granddaughters forehead. "And don't forget to bring your old nan a nice souvernir or two. I used to do some adventuring when I was your age and I always brought something back for my dear Grandmother!" She walked out the door, leaving a perplexed Ilde behind her.

* * *

The portal was glowing omniously as Ilde was standing before it. Fear was creeping in her bones, but she was determined to push it down. "I will not be afraid. I am a warrior. I am a dwarf. Moradin guides me and I will not be frightened by this darkness." She took a big gulp of air, not knowing what to expect, and stepped into the portal.

And then there was only blackness. A complete nothingness. Ilde felt like she was being torn in a million directions, while standing still in the same moment. It felt like time was racing by, but was also fixed in a stand still. She wanted to scream, yet could make no sound. She could not even breathe. And through this nothingness, it felt like a entity was trying to reach out.

Who was she? She could not remember. Her name? Nothing. Why was she here? What was this place. It felt like there was no before, present or future. Just nothing and this rising pressure. Like she was being pushed under water, trying to gasp for air. Yet there was nothing.

And then she heard it. _So, yet another comes to pass through my realm._ A cold voice seemed to surround her, even seep into her being. _Will you prove to be of value, I wonder._ Ilde tried to respond, scream even, but no sound was made. _You will find that you are powerless here. Here you are in my domain, and I am reluctant to let you leave._ A sudden flash of searing pain flashed through her, her lungs burned from the screaming, though they made no sound. _Oh how I delight in watching them squirm._ The lashing and the searing continued until Ilde was sure she would die from agony. It felt as if her life, her energy, was being sucked out of her.

And then. Then it stopped. The cold entity was retreating, being replaced by a new one. This one was cold, yet also warm. _I grant you safe passage, child. Use it well._ The voice felt both gentle and admonishing, as if it was harsh yet forgiving.

The darkness seemed to fade, making way to a tunnel of light. She followed it, the light blinding her, until it faded again and she felt like being thrown down a well. She landed facefirst to the surface, putting out her arms in front of her face to break her fall.

She gave a small grunt and braced herself on her elbows, taking in her surroundings. What was this place? She found herself in a ruined fortress of sorts. Mists shrouded most of her vision and the air itself felt heavy. The moon was shining brightly, shining on the numerous thorny vines that were growing on the old walls and platforms. A statue of what seemed like a reaper was situated in the middle of the square. The place made her feel all kinds of uncomfortable, yet she tried to maintain herself and look around. Perhaps her family was here somewhere.

As she stood up she realized there were numerous entranceway she had to decide between. She decided upon the most western one and followed it. Many abandoned staircases let her to yet another square, where she could hear a mumbling voice. "Such darkness." She peeked onto the square and saw a man waddling to the centre. He was wearing all shades of brown, a floppy hat upon his head, which was partially covered in what seemed to be bird droppings.

Then, she spotted movement from the edge of her vision. A ghost-like figure was creeping up from behind a statue. "Look out!" She sprang down the staircase, grasping her battle-hammer. The man lifted his staff just in time to block the sword that the ghost had been swinging, Ilde smashing into him with her hammer. But she never touched him, a force field seemed to be erupting from around him, violently throwing her about the air. She crashed into a pillar, which fell down into the depths of the ravine the castle was built on. She heard a faint, bone shattering shriek when she looked up. The ghost was gone, a sword clattering to the ground.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, she moved to the man clad in brown. He looked at her with a ominous expression whilst turning to the hallway which she had walked. There a figure was standing, clad in shadows, seeming to come closer without moving. Ilde looked around anxiously, looking for the source of the whispers she could not possibly comprehend. As she was looking around, she spotted something familiar. She sprinted to the statue of a knight, grasping the locket hanging from its hand.

The man came rushing by her, grasping her hand and pulling her out of the ruins. "We must go now!" He explained. They ran across the bridge. "What was that?!" Ilde screamed. "Necromancer." He panted. "Now, quick! Quick! Quick!" They had arrived at the edge of the forest, where a sledge was waiting. Being pulled by.. rabbits? Ilde didn't even give it a second thought as she ran after the man clad in brown. The rabbits had already ran off, so they were trying to catch up. "Wait for us!" He yelled, and the rabbits seemed to slow down a notch, allowing Ilde and the man to climb on the sledge.

"We must move swiftly! To Gandalf, yes." He was mumbling to himself and then looked up at her as if just realizing she was there as well. "Oh, yes, you. What were you doing in that foul place?" He asked, not really scoldingly, just confused. He tried to hit some of the bats that were trying to attack them. "I am afraid, I do not know myself. All I know is that I have come to the right place." She answered, clutching the locket in her hand tightly.

* * *

 **And we're in Middle-Earth!**


End file.
